vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Simian Flu (Plague Inc.)
|-|Virus= |-|Ape= Summary The Simian Flu is a special plague playable in the game, Plague Inc. It negatively effects humanity and enhances the mental ability of apes. Like many other plagues, it can evolve greatly, enhancing its own abilities and the cognitive abilities of the apes it infects. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | 9-C Name: ALZ-113, Simian Flu Origin: Plague Inc. Gender: None Age: Unknown, likely lives as long as real life viruses | Many apes can live for decades, some even over half a century Classification: Virus, Plague | Apes Powers and Abilities: Small Size (Type 4), Duplication, Blood Manipulation (Can induce internal bleeding), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause Blindness and Nausea), Regeneration Negation and Immune Suppression (Can cause Hypocoagulability, preventing the clotting of blood and can shut down immune responses), Mind Manipulation (Can directly alter the DNA of brain cells, causing enhanced intelligence or a fatal immune response. In apes, it drastically increases intelligence to a level comparable to humans), Disease Manipulation (Can cause fevers, Pneumonia, Total Brain Death, Meningitis, Haemorrhaging, and many other symptoms), Sleep Manipulation (Can induce comas), Reactive Evolution (Can develop mutations as well as shuffle its own DNA to slow attempts to cure it), Resistance to high and low temperatures (Able to survive and spread in both Arctic environments such as Greenland and Arid environments such as Saudi Arabia without much issue) and Antibiotics (Up to Class 4) | Peak Human, Enhanced Senses (Many apes have an acute sense of smell), Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Isn't much larger than a normal virus), many of its abilities ignore conventional durability | Street level (Chimpanzees, Gorillas, and Orangutans can all be significantly stronger than an average human. Able to create ranged and melee weapons and possibly use firearms) Speed: Below Average Human, however it can spread across the planet in a matter of months due to travelling with winds, blood, saliva, insects, animals, and water currents. | Peak Human (Many primates can run much faster than the average human) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human | Superhuman (A large number of primates can lift significantly large amounts of weight, even uprooting trees) Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Street Class Durability: Below Average Human level, size makes it hard to kill or directly attack | Street level Stamina: Limited only to ample hosts and its ability to duplicate | High (Many apes can run for much greater lengths than an average human) Range: Micrometers individually, collectively the disease can spread worldwide in a matter of months | Standard Melee Range, Extended melee range to several dozen meters with tools, possibly much greater with firearms Standard Equipment: None | Ranged and Melee weapons (Likely swords and bows, possibly firearms) Intelligence: Mindless individually (Are microbial lifeforms without a nervous system), Above Average collectively (The disease can adapt in contemplation of actions the world might take against it, and act with caution to its severity and lethality) | Average (Has an enhanced ability to reason comparable to a human's) Weaknesses: Has no lethal effect on non-human primates, instead greatly enhancing their intelligence and ability to reason Notable Attacks/Techniques: Symptoms: *'Photophobia:' Sensitivity and pain when eyes exposed to sunlight. Slows future research speed but slightly reduces infection rates *'Subconjunctival Bleed:' Blood gathering in the anterior chamber of the eye gives a red appearance to the iris or cornea. Decreases cure speed. *'Subconjunctival Haemorrhage:' Blood vessels between conjunctiva and sclera burst, causing severe red eyes with occasional external bleeding. Decreases future research speed. *'Blindness:' Severe bleeding in the retina causes blindness. Significantly decreases research speed. *'Rash:' The skin becomes blistered and painful, slightly increasing infectivity *'Joint Pain:' Inflammation in the joints causes pain when moving. Decreases chance of infection due to reduced movement. *'Hydrocephalus:' Cerebrospinal fluid accumulates in cavities in the brain, increasing intracranial pressure. Highly lethal without treatment *'Hypocoagulability:' Significantly reduced blood clotting ability results in heavy external bleeding. Often fatal due to exsanguination *'Internal Haemorrhaging:' Flesh eating pathogens breaks down arterial membranes causing rapid internal bleeding and death *'Headache:' Disturbance of the pain-sensitive structures around the brain. Reduces concentration. *'Fever:' Increase in temperature, contagiousness and severe dehydration, which can be fatal *'Coma:' Neuropathic effects in the brain stem cause loss of consciousness and sometimes death. Significantly harder to cure *'Meningitis:' Acute inflammation of the protective membranes covering of the brain and spinal cord. Highly fatal *'Neuro-enhancement:' Virus aggressively manipulates brain cell DNA, accelerating neural growth. Increases intelligence but with chance of immune response. *'Total Brain Death:' Comprehensive replacement of brain cell DNA triggers massive immune response, leading to complete and irreversible loss of brain function. *'Pharyngitis:' Sore throat causes discomfort and increases likelihood that coughing will spread disease *'Coughing:' Chance of infection by spreading pathogen into surroundings. especially in high density, urban areas *'Sneezing:' Fluid discharge through sneezing greatly increases infection rates. *'Epistaxis:' Haemorrhage of the nasal mucous membranes cause severe nosebleeds, increasing likelihood of infection *'Haemoptysis:' Coughing up blood from inflamed bronchi increases infectivity and is fatal in extreme cases. *'Hemorrhagic Shock:' Severe loss of blood volume causes oxygen deprivation, loss of consciousness and death *'Pneumonia:' Serious fluid build and discharge from the lungs. People in cold climates especially vulnerable *'Pulmonary Hemorrhage:' Severe bleeding in the upper respiratory tract and the trachea. Increasing infectivity and often fatal. *'Nausea:' Irritated stomach lining leads to discomfort. Slight chance of infection when kissing. *'Vomiting:' The expulsion of infected material through projectile vomiting increases the risk of infection. *'Diarrhoea:' Pathogen active in digestive tract, causing infection through faeces and potentially lethal dehydration. Poor countries particularly vulnerable. *'Dysentery:' A complete breakdown in the digestive tract causes infected sewage, dehydration, starvation and death. *'Gastric Ulceration:' Multiple sores develop in the lining of the stomach, causing severe pain in the abdominal region. Can be lethal. Key: Virus | Apes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Plague Inc. Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Blood Users Category:Disease Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Diseases